


Wasted Years

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [152]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But No Abortion, Child Stiles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Jackson Comes Back, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's life was good, she was happy. She’d found love and was lucky to have the most perfect little boy, so of course something had to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Years

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to all, and to all a hello! Welcome to the messed-up world of little fic’s all written in 15minutes and each of them are thus no pieces of art painted with words and ideas that have been well thought out, this is all just panicked writing done with time ticking away so cruelly. But any ways, so this fic was asked by Quizzical-Python who wanted to see what I could do with telling me to write a kid Stiles fic where Stiles is Lydia’s child, now she was expecting me to make Peter the baby-daddy but that wasn’t what she asked me to do and so I took a wrong turn, but she’s not hating this fic so maybe it wasn’t a complete disaster. Any ways here’s the fic.

 

_The room is so sterile and cold as she walks into the room where an unexpected pregnancy would end in the death and removal of a baby who was the sad outcome of a teenage love-affair that hadn’t gone anywhere really, the father ran away instead of staying and facing the chaos he’d created while being a supernatural creature that had resembled more a lizard than a snake, and Lydia well she couldn’t run anywhere and was left to deal with a problem Jackson had left inside her before hightailing it._

_Lydia settled down on the table, the paper sheets rustling as did the pitiful hospital gown she was dressed in, a gown that made her feel no less naked than she’d felt while undressing herself minutes prior. She’s freezing, shivering as she lays her body down on the table, she allows the faceless strangers to maneuver her as they please too stunned and shaken to put up much of a fight._

_She hears a question made, and she just nods, and she waits to feel something leave her body, she waits to the last minute before making this decision, a decision she cries out is wrong just as she sees the bloodied hands of the doctor drop something small with arms and limbs into a plastic bag. Lydia cries out in horror when she sees the little baby move and struggle inside the bag small gasping cries leaving the plastic bag._

Lydia startles awake, cold sweat covering her body and making her shiver, this nightmare was not new to her as it played with her sleep from time to time, and yet although she knows she hadn’t gone through with the abortion she throws of the covers and is about to hurry out of bed to check for certain she hadn’t made the biggest mistake of her life; but then she feels it, a familiar shape curling up beside her tiny arms wrapped around her arm as if she was the stuffed toy wolf that had been kicked during the night to the foot of the bed.

Her heart still trembles as she turns to look at her son, a boy she’d been far too close to aborting, so close in fact that there had been concerns for the well-being of the baby and whether or not she would be to keep her baby safe and sound inside her until full-term.

Lydia turns towards her son, a little boy who’d been born prematurely and had been so tiny and frail but stubborn enough not to leave her with a grieving heart, a stubborn little boy whom she loved more than anything else in her life.

Stiles as her son had only recently decided he wanted to be called was sleeping there beside her all safe and alive, hearing his soft breathing and feeling the gentle warmth of his little body eased the ache that always sat on her heart after a nightmare such as the one she’d awakened from but a moment ago. Lydia reached out to gently stroke the chubby little pink cheek of her son who would start pre-school come fall, time truly did fly she thought as she leaned down to kiss his little forehead.

It hadn’t been easy being a teen mom even with her mother supporting her, even with the pack standing beside her through it all, it had been difficult walking through the halls of her high school head held high as her body started to show the little life growing inside her, there had been days she’d just cried and cried due to some hurtful comment a fellow student had made and even a teacher or four, but as she lay there beside her son she knew all the pain had been worth it because her he was her little boy with his big brown eyes and pale skin.

`You are my one and only,´ Lydia whispered for perhaps the millionth time as she leaned down to kiss the little cheek of her beautiful baby boy, the words had been the first ones she’d said to her son when she’d finally been able to see him.

Stiles whined unhappily for a minute before opening his little brown eyes, a smile rising onto his face as their eyes connect.

`Mowning momma.´ her little boy said before snuggling closer to her.

`Morning baby, sleep well?´ Lydia asked her son who answered her with a little nod sighing happily where he hid his face against her arm, Stiles wasn’t a morning person and neither was Lydia, and the rare occasion he was allowed to share her bed he was even more reluctant to get out of bed; Lydia didn’t usually allow Stiles into her bed since he wasn’t a baby anymore but she wasn’t cruel enough to deny him comfort when a thunderstorm rolled over Beacon Hills, and so last night he’d been allowed to join her and Jordan in their bed.

Stiles turned his head to look over his shoulder, frowning a little when he asked, `Whe’e daddy? ´

Lydia knows the answer due to the delicious scent of coffee and French toast that was sneaking into the bedroom, and so she tells her little boy that the man he’d taken to call daddy was in the kitchen making breakfast for them, Stiles sits up immediately before crawling towards the plush-wolf Derek had bought for her newborn son; Derek had promised her even before she gave birth that he and his pack would be there for her and her baby.

With his wolf under his arm Stiles slipped out of bed rushing towards the door that stood ajar, she can hear the little feet pitter-pattering against the hardwood floor as she gets out of bed slowly, she doesn’t follow her son trusting Jordan to be able to handle Stiles while she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth and got dressed for the day, by the time she makes her way to the kitchen she finds her boyfriend seated at the table with her son; the little empty bowl told her Jordan had once more managed the unthinkable which was getting Stiles to eat some porridge before having something more delicious, she wasn’t entirely sure how he got her son to eat it but she was glad he did.

`Morning.´ Jordan says all smiles while feeding Stiles a tiny piece of French toast while her son was looking through a book, Lydia moves over to kiss the man who knew how to handle her son without losing patients with him.

Life was good and Lydia knew it as their lips joined in a slow and lazy morning kiss. Life was good and both she and Stiles were happy and comfortable in their lives and perhaps it had been foolish for her to think the peacefulness would last forever.

~*~*~

Lydia drove to the Hale House as she did almost every day since Derek was pretty much Stiles’ babysitter, the Alpha was one of the few people Lydia trusted with her son. The fact that Derek Hale had Stiles proofed the house and made the backyard pretty much into the perfect place for her curious and energetic boy.

Lydia parked her car next to an unfamiliar one which wasn’t all that strange considering how Erica was the top sales-woman at the local car dealer and often burrowed one of the new cars. Lydia frees her son from his seat and lets him make his way into the new Hale house freely calling for the Alpha eager to show him the new book Stiles’ had found at the library, while Lydia grabbed Stiles little bag that held the things Stiles had wanted to bring with him to Derek’s she couldn’t help but question whether or not Erica and Boyd had an argument as there was no other reason why Erica would be at the house this early in the day. Lydia grabs the overnight bag that she’d packed for her son as there was a worrisome chance that she wouldn’t be able to pick her son up before the second storm of the weak would wash over Beacon Hills, Jordan and Derek both didn’t want her to drive down the dark roads cutting through the Preserve during rainstorms as both felt it wasn’t safe, it was their worry for her and Stiles’ safety that had made it so that during storms she would not pick her son up from Derek’s and so an overnight bag was always a must; thankfully Stiles seemed as comfortable staying with Derek as he was with staying with his own mother.

Lydia had just crossed the threshold and placed the bags down by the door when her son rushes towards her before quickly hiding behind her, peeking out from behind her legs and when she follows her gaze shocked to see Jackson Whittemore appeared at the end of the airy hall.

`Lydia.´ Jackson said softly as if he wasn’t entirely certain that she truly stood there, there was a hopeful and yet nervous smile plastered on his still handsome face, after years of not seeing him or hearing from him seeing Jackson there was as shocking and unexpected as hearing she was pregnant had been.

`Lydia, I’m sorry, ´ she hears Derek say as he appears from the other room phone in hand, `I’ve been trying to call you.´

`Is he – is he mine?´ Jackson asks voice peculiar in its softness, she thought for a minute there was something like hopefulness there, and the younger werewolf was moving towards them brought to a stop by the Alpha who came to stand between Lydia and her son and the younger werewolf.

`Momma,´ Stiles whines arms raised asking her to pick him up which she did immediately, and Stiles quickly wrapped her arms around her neck whispering out a question in her ear, `Who is that?´

`That’s Jackson,´ is all she says what else could she say. Lydia held her son ever so slightly tighter, closer, she’d never told him about Jackson as Stiles had grown-up believing that Jordan was his dad and that's how she and Jordan had liked it, never had Lydia imagined Jackson would come back. Not once after years of not hearing from him had she thought Jackson Whittemore would come back, but there he was looking at her like she'd suddenly kicked him in the balls and stabbed him in the heart.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I should probably tell you a few of the ideas I had when it came to the whole backstory line thing, so in my head Scott and Isaac were like Scott and Stiles are in the show, and Isaac is the Sheriff’s nephew (the sheriff’s sister was Isaac’s mom) and when it became clear Isaac was being abused he moved in with his uncle and Claudia at the age of ten or so, and so it’s Isaac and Scott running around in the woods the night when Peter bites Scott. And well things go a bit like they did in on the show – Stiles of course, and so Jackson gets turned and goes through the whole Kanima shit and he does leave and whatnot.


End file.
